The above research concerns itself with the study of the chemistry, biology and action of Fusarium toxins, especially zearalenone. This includes the study of metabolism in rats and swine, structure of naturally occurring derivatives, purification of receptor protein (binding protein) and study of zearalenone biosynthetic precursors. Zearalenone is a mycotoxin produced by certain fungi (Fusarium) which is important in both public and animal health.